Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an article holding frame, and more particularly to an article holding frame for use in conjunction with luggage.
There are always certain things that are used often while a person is traveling. It is conceivably inconvenient to keep these things inside luggage. In addition, a small briefcase or article holding bag may be conveniently attached to the outside of the luggage. There are certain conventional frames for holding articles to the outside of the luggage. These conventional frames are generally defective in design because they are complicated in construction, and because they are not cost-effective.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cost-effective frame for use in holding an article to the outside of a luggage.
The article holding frame of the present invention is formed of a main body and a fastening strap. The main body is provided at one longitudinal end with a through slot, and at the other longitudinal end with a retaining slot. The fastening strap is provided at one longitudinal end with a retaining portion, and at the other longitudinal end with a fastening portion. The fastening strap is joined with the main body such that the fastening portion of the fastening strap is fixedly retained in the retaining slot of the main body, and such that the retaining portion of the fastening strap is detachably retained in a retaining hole of the main body.